keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Kuroi
Kuroi is a fanfictional character from the Keroro Gunso series. She's a dark purple alien frog with grey straps on her chest. She's not considered a soldier but her way of fighting suits her in pretty well. She arrived on Earth only to see her childhood friend Giroro. They've been friends for so long but finally had to separate. Additude Kuroi does not have such a welcoming additude if you ask me. She's very mature but sometimes a little too mature for people to see her as a "dark little froggy." Her bones are 4x harder then rock and truly does have the nerves of steel. However, she becomes very sensitive to a verity of situations. Apperances None yet Childhood Kuroi was one of Giroro's best friends as children. Although she didn't hang out with the others that much. She fell down the stairs with an umbrella and the umbrella skweard her heart. At the hospital, Kuroi's mother donated her heart to save Kuroi. Kuroi lived with that for years to come. Weaknesses When people make fun about her mother and/or Giroro, she doesn't fight back but uses harsh words. She doesn't mean them at the end but she has trouble walking and throws up. Relationships Keroro: Keroro is rather annoying to Kuroi but being with Keroro as leader she has to follow his orders. But there's a time when Kuroi doesn't listen to anyone and that's when Keroro brings up his "stupid" ideas. Tamama: Tamama is a really good friend to Kuroi despite her personality. He always want's to make Kuroi feel better when she's down. They tell each other secrets sometimes when no one's around. In one episode (soon to be made) Tamama confesses that he likes Keroro and Kuroi confesses that she likes Giroro. Giroro: Giroro is Kuroi's friend and crush. But Giroro loves Natsumi so Kuroi's relationship with Natsumi started out one the rocky side. But Kuroi didn't want to confess that she was jeolous. However, Giroro loves Kuroi as a friend meaning that she was the most supportive and friendly the other friends (in Giroro's opinion.) In the episode that I mentioned before, Kuroi was dared by Tamama to kiss Giroro on the check witch she did...and...things turned out really bad... Natsumi: Kuroi was jealous of Natsumi even though Natsumi wasn't so nice ether when they met. But when Natumi's life was saved by Kuroi they started to form a bond. Later Kuroi told Natsumi that she likes Giroro and Natsumi was totally ok with it...somehow... Dororo: Dororo and Kuroi usualy train with each other on a daily bases. Kuroi likes Dororo because he's not so annoying like the other frogs and he actually understands how it feels like to be alone. Kululu: Ok, Kululu...well...Kuroi's relationship with Kululu isn't so friendly. Kululu's always trying to get Kuroi into trying things he creates witch end up to disaster. He calls Kuroi "a disaster waiting to happen" often. How they call Kuroi: Keroro: Kuroi, Kuro-Chan, Dark Little Froggy Giroro: Kuroi Tamama: Kuroi, Kuro-Kuro, Kēki ("Cake" in Japanese) Kululu: Kuroi Dororo: Kuroi, Kuroi-San, Koro-Dono Natsumi: Kuroi Kuroi.jpg|Kuroi ....jpg|Kuroi hugging Giroro T^T don't ask....jpg|Just don't ask... The farwell.jpg Category:Characters Category:Keronians